The girlfriend and the brother
by Uchihas1010Hyuuga
Summary: Pretty classy, Sakura, the boyfriend and the brother? I hope you know what you’re doing... let’s hope no social-climbers or co-‘IT’ girl pal gets in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**The girlfriend and the brother**

_Uchihas1010hyuuga  
_

**A/N: I normally don't write Sakura fanfics... but I'll give it a try! Hope you enjoy!**

_Dedicated to 'Sakura Hyuuga Uchiha no Sabaku' _

Summary: Pretty classy, Sakura, the boyfriend and the brother? I hope you know what you're doing... let's hope no social-climbers or co-'IT' girl pal gets in the way.

_Chapter 1 – Everything should have a beginning_

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Really, Sasuke? Oh! I'm glad!" my voice practically jumped up and down with excitement for my all-time boyfriend. "He's back?! And you'll introduce me to him?!"

"Sure Saki... he's been wondering who you are after my constant blabbers about you through my letters to him," he replied in his angelic voice of his.

"Oooh! I'm so excited!" I shrieked, and I meant what I said.

"What did he say?" Ino, who is my all time best friend, most of the time we fight, mouthed inaudibly.

"Wait," I mouthed back. She held up an OK signal. Ino and me... we became a lot friendlier after the Sasuke thingy. Biggest Sasuke fans! But when I decided to stop being his no. 1 fangirl, he confided me with his love. Best time ever!

"Oh, ok, them... see ya later!" and I shut my pink gems skinned side kick and slid it in my sparkly cherry blossom printed with huge Sakura written on it messenger.

"He said, his brother his back and he'll introduce me to him in person!" I shrilled.

"Really?! Oh I'm so happy for you," she meant it, my instincts said so. "And that only mean one thing,"

"And that is..." I said, knowingly, but I guess it sounds better to hear it from someone else.

"That he's getting warmer towards you, and likes you enough to introduce you to his family," she paused with an awkward look then turned back to her normal form, brewing with excitement. "Not that he's not warmer towards you, and I mean you know his parents and all, but it's not like he introduce someone to his brother," That's more like it.

Then he bell rang for next period. "Come on, giddy up," I said, with my plastic yogurt spoon in my mouth. We were at the steps of the school building. The usual place we hang out every free period, before school, and sometimes during lunch.

"Bye Saki," Ino waved at me and picked up her lavender hang bag with a keychain arranged in decorative gems with her name attached to it. "I need to go get my binder from Shika first, bye Saki, love ya" she blew a kiss at me and waved her high ponytail in my face.

But I personally prefer mine!  
**Hell yeah!**

Shit! I forgot my literature papers! Oh my kami! I am so damned! 10% of my grade depends on it! Gosh darn it! I haven't printed them yet! And free period is already over! Great, I'll have to be late for lit class now. And Mr. Higuchi is not going to be pleased to see me use his computer during class time, again. The chain that comes after not doing homework last night!

I dashed towards Mr. Hugichi's personal work space in the backroom of the library. I peered in, scanning for any librarians. Their attentions were off far into la la land or somewhere relative to that location. I bent down and quietly, like a mouse, snuck into his room. Mr. Hugichi was nowhere to be found so I inserted my 8 gig flash drive and printed out my lit papers perfectly.

I ran back to lit class, after a ride on the elevator of course, with all my might. And our perverted lit teacher was handing out extra curriculum post out advertisement in a new play, an ad for characters for his play.

Girls who are really brave would sign up for the main character place and boys who are really perverted or as I say, really player-like guys would. Every student knows the lit teacher being a very good writer and writes his own plays, evidently, he's a famous author who's written the icha icha paradise series. And we all know his plays are never m-rating free. Well, but someone has to sign up for it.

"Uhm, Sakura, you're here... have you mistook me for Kakashi? Because I am never late," Jiraiya-sensei wanted to know.

"Um... tight schedule?" I smiled the widest smile ever that my lips are not going to function well after this, I swear.

"Whatever, take a seat beside..." another girl came in, -phew- she came later than me!

"Ooh, that seat is my usual spot, right?" she asked rhetorically and went to sit beside the other ice cube of the school. The two of them has been dating each other and he's been pretty friendlier ever since...

"Guess that seat is taken, too" the perverted teacher stated the 'obvious'.

"There's an open seat beside Ino, _sensei_," I emphasized, how come he's so blind?! Ino's been waving at us since I entered.

"Hmmm? What happened? Where's Sasuke-kun?" oops, I asked out loud.

"Uhm, Sasuke came just for half of the day, he has to go pick his brother up," he replied drowsily.

"Oh, I see," I pouted my lips and sat down beside Ino. Without Sasuke-kun, the period seems so dry... I can hardly keep up with the elements the pervert is lecturing about.

I turned my head around the class and saw Neji and TenTen... ugh. Flirting with each other, making me jealous! Sasuke-kun!!!! 

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

"Nii-san!" Sasuke opened his arms for a hug to his brother.

"Hey little brother... you seem to grow taller," the older Uchiha replied.

"Ka-san," he hugged his mother tightly.

"Dou-san didn't have the time to come pick you up," his mom replied sheepishly. "Come, let's go,"

"So where is this fascinating young lady you kept blabbering about?"

"She's at school,"

"O...k, when do I get to see her?" he asked as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Soon," was his only response.

"What's she like?"

"Have I not told you enough about her already?"

"More than enough," he paused and changed the subject. "So which position did Dad told he'd give me?"

"Starters," the raven haired boy replied, trying to hold his laugh.

"Come on, you joking right? He gave me position of managing director?" his brother shook his head. "Manager? What is it?!"

"You'll know," was his lame response.

**(BTW, they're talking while they're walking. Sorry if I didn't make it clear)**

_Back to Sakura and her P.O.V_

"The play that I handed out is for extra curricular, and I will assign plays to your groups too," Jiraiya explained. "Most of them are Shakespeare's plays and many more, and I've edited some parts to my liking, don't worry," he assured. "This is appropriate for students your age, not like my books. We are performing a few on the school assembly after all,"

"WHAT?!" the whole class asked frantically.

"Only the best, and it will get a really good grade so don't make it look cheap then you won't get a good grade, and if you fail my class you won't get into honour or high honour roll," he said warningly.

"Yes sensei,"

"I think I should pick it out now, so you guys would be able to plan for it," he said and grabbed his mug with the Popsicle sticks in it with our name written on. "I'll see the name first and decide for the role,"

"Romeo and Juliet," he called first. "Romeo as Sai," he scribbled Sai's name beside the cast list for the play on the board. "Juliet, Ino," he placed the two in a neat column on his desk.

More casts for Romeo and Juliet were called, the minor parts, of course.

"Damn I hate the play Romeo and Juliet," Ino whined.

"Next is The Arthurian Legend," he announced and picked out more Popsicle sticks. "King Arthur, Neji!"

"TenTen, -snickers- The lady of the Lake,"

"What the? Not Guinevere?" she whined.

"You haven't read the story have you? Or you didn't pay attention to the last part?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, Sakura," there goes my name. "Guinevere!" OH MY KAMI!

"Karin, Elaine,"

"DAMN!" she hit her head on the table. "I get to play a girl obsessed over a guy to commit suicide?"

"Like she wouldn't do when Sasuke-kun chose Sakura over her," one of the girls from the back row whispered.

"Who said that?!" she asked, sounding like she's prepared to start a fight.

Jiraiya ignored and continued. "Modred as Shino," then he added, "No trading parts, BTW,"

"Kiba as Sir Lancelot,"

"What the... with Karin? Oh my Kami, please help me," Kiba prayed.

"That's it for the Arthurian play," he said and moved onto the next play which is the play about Twelfth Night.

"I really want to give you place of Viola, TenTen... but it appears that I have to give it to Hinata," Jiraiya feigned disappointment. "Lady Olivia is Temari, and Duke Orsino is Sasuke,"

WTF! My Sasuke-kun!!!!!!! Is not in my play but in another and is a main character?! Oh my Kami!

_End of chapter 1_

**I've already planned out for this fic, so chapters will be posted weekly, I hope. It's winter break ppl, so that means more time to write!**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Early Christmas present for those Sasusakuita shippers. Merry Christmas! **

_Chapter 2_

"Get together with your partners until it's time for dismissal, and tomorrow you'll get your poems that you'll be assigned to work with a partner and next week, before the break, you'll each receive the play script," Jiraiya declared. "Now do whatever you need to do now," he said and he snickered as he hopped to his computer and started working on his new book for Icha Icha Paradise.

This is so not fair! Karin in my group and Sasuke-kun in Twelfth Night, how worse can things get? Oh and not to mention about straining yourself in deciding whether risking to perform this in front of the whole school or just get a bad grade. Great, Sakura, you're life is perfect.

"Hey guys," I said, straining from my awkward smile, don't get me wrong, I tried my best to muster this smile!

"It's not fair! I don't want to be Elaine! You should be Elaine! We all know you'll commit suicide if Sasuke dumped you!" she said pointedly to me. "And if I would do such a thing, why am I still alive right now?"

Everybody ignored her, Kiba said. "Pity me for being Lancelot who's stuck between women,"

"Troublesome is what Shikamaru would say," I added.

"Hn," Neji added too, as though he have nothing to say in this conversation.

"So... Uchiha is in Hinata's play, huh?" Kiba said, intriguing. I always know he has a weak spot for her. But too bad, Hinata only has her eyes set on Naruto's. Baka, he's Sir Toby in Twelfth Night, score points for Hinata then. Poor Kiba, I can sense the hurt in his eyes.

"Are you going to sign up for Jiraiya-'sensei's' play for extra curricular?" Kiba strained himself to add sensei after Jiraiya. "The class play and the extra curricular play will be 2 that will be performed at the school assembly right?"

"I'm thinking about signing up for it... though I don't want to perform it at the assembly," I said, truthfully.

"There's no way you're going to get the part, Suck-kura," there goes Karin. "You know why? Cos I'm going to sign up for it too!"

"Oh yeah?! Let's see who's going to get the part!" I challenged.

"Hn," Neji did that again, breaking the feud between me and Karin. I hate it when Karin calls me that! And I hate it when Neji does that! It doesn't sound right from him; Hn belongs to Sasuke-kun! He is the rightful owner of that word! To me that is.

The school day was long gone, peacefully... Ugh. Neji and TenTen making me feel lonely again. I wish Sasuke-kun was here right now.

Oh my gosh, is that him?! Did I just saw Sasuke-kun leaning by the gate? Waiting for me? No, no, I mustn't be that obsessed to be hallucinating.

Oh my, he's waving at me! Am I just imagining this all? This is really embarrassing, is he even real? Must check...

I ran towards the gate and with an awkward face struck upon my face, rubbed his arm. "Oh, so you are real," I smiled.

"What are you talking about, Sakura?" he asked, looking at me as if I'm insane.

"Nothing, just making sure," I paused then frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing,"

"Good," his smile scraped across his face by now. "I would like to invite you to... um, dinner to introduce you to my brother,"

"Really?" I exclaimed, jumping up and down. "For real?!"

"Yeah, for real," his smile turned awkward. "I should really try and get used to this weird act of yours," he tried to joke. He really doesn't have a great sense of humour, does he?

"Anyway, Sasuke-kun, I must tell you the bad news," my frown deepens.

"What happened? Did someone bully you?" he asked a voice with a mixture of concern and anger.

"No, it's the play... you're in 'Twelfth Night' and I'm in 'The Arthurian Legend'..."

"What's wrong with that?"

"We're not in the same play! I mean, when we're practicing and all... we're not together,"

"Baka," he called me idiot?! "That doesn't matter... what could possibly happen?"

Jealousy over the Hyuuga and his girl could happen! While they're getting all lovey dovey, I'm all alone, thinking about Sasuke-kun all by myself!

"Sakura?" he called, when he noticed my mind's absence. "I'll give you a ride back home,"

"Thanks Sasuke-kun,"

I have to write down the event... ^^ YIPPEE!!!

I fished for my sidekick and select the calendar and mark down for appointment on December 2, the day I'm meeting Sasuke-kun's big brother! Boy, I'm so excited.

The next day arrived, and I barely have any sleep and I have bags under my eyes! Holy crap! I look horrible! Must get rid of them! I can't help but think about the fun that's going fill my winter break! I'll ask Sasuke-kun to go to Tayuya's musicale with me. That'd be super fun! And think about getting introduced to Sasuke-kun's big brother!

"Sakura!" I heard my name from downstairs. "You're going to be late for school,"

HOLY CRAP! I only have 30 more minutes!

I quickly shrugged myself in my school uniform and grabbed my messenger bag and dashed out of the room and into the kitchen to grab a spring roll and messed the fridge for a small carton of strawberry milk.

I am so doomed! I need a ride... and I told Ino-pig I don't need a ride for today! Stupid me! I have to get public transportation? Hell no! I'll just get a cab, I hate my life.

"Morning," oh wait, aha! My homeroom teacher is Kakashi-sensei! Perfect! He's not even here yet! "Yippee!!!!" I exclaimed solemnly and the heads in the classroom turned to me.

"What the..." Temari managed to say.

"Nothing... nothing, absolutely nothing," I gave awkward smiles as I approach to my seat next to... huh? Where's Sasuke-kun?

"Ino-pig," I called. She glared at me for the name.

"What is it? Billboard brows?" she retorted, sounding innocently scary.

"Sasuke-kun's still absent?"

"I guess so, he hasn't been seen yet," she stopped and said. "I thought you're his girlfriend, why are you asking me? Didn't he tell you he won't be here?"

"No," I screeched, and then cleared my throat to resume my normal voice. "No,"

"Well, whatever," she said nonchalantly.

Then Karin came over, "Hey Suckura," she greeted, if that's what you call a greeting. "There's a 'screw-homework' party... I guess nerd like you won't come and all, but don't wanna be rude so here's an invitation... for you too, Pig," she threw the card down like dropping money for a beggar. How dare she?!

"Excuse me?" Ino snorted.

I cracked my knuckles and prepared myself to take action, but Kakashi-sensei entered the classroom. "Morning class, I was..." before he could complete his excuse which is obviously a lie, a valiant loudmouth interrupted abruptly. "LIAR!"

"Hehheh... let me complete my sentence," he scratched his head anime style. "There have been technical difficulties so I'm in a staff meeting, you guys will have to arrange rides back home promptly at 12:00.

"Lunch at the pizza stand?" Ino asked and I nodded. "I'll try and call Sasuke-kun too,"

"Leave him alone," she snapped. "I mean, we're going to go shopping after that, k?"

"O...k," I mouthed and I believe I look weird.

The school day passed by and me and Ino headed for the pizza stand and ordered a vege pizza, diet coke and 2 plates of salad. Ino's idea, hmmph.

She came back with the drinks and flop down on her seat. "So you going to the screw homework party?"

"Of course not, obviously," I paused, knowing her too well. "I have many reasons why I'm not going," I stated. "1, I hate Karin. 2, I am a studious student who loves homework," I managed to add. "Believe it or not," and continued to state my facts. "Sasuke-kun wouldn't approve of me going to such parties where people play games that he despise of,"

"Whatever," she said as she sipped her drink that tasted almost like water. "I'm not missing any party," truth told.

We finished our lunch, if this is what you called lunch... and headed for the nearest mall.

I spotted a book store and knowing Ino too well, I decided to uncling our linked arms. "I'll meet you back at the fountains in 30 minutes,"

"Bookstore, I guess?" she said after looking around the surrounding. "See ya,"

I ran into the store and started fishing books after book and finally found the one that I might like, Atherton The House of Power. As I reached for the book, another hand was reaching for it too. And both our hands touched and sparks flew through my body by a single touch.

"I'm sorry," I said and quickly grabbed for the book.

"If you're sorry, let me have the book," oh my, how rude!

"Excuse me?" I said, sounding like Ino. "I saw this book first and I'm getting it," I moved the book further away from him and walk to the counter.

Defeated by my words he backed away and reached for a... wait, for a comic?! WTF...

"Some girls never know when to quit, do they?" he muttered as he left after paying for his. How come he is faster than me?

"He is so hot," one of the ladies from the shop said.

"Totally," another one added.

"He's nothing compared to my boyfriend," I boasted as I left. What's so hot about that guy anyway? All I see is... he looks a lot like Sasuke if you take a closer look at him. Could he be Sasuke-kun's brother? It can't be, he'd have more manners than that guy!

I ran to the fountains and waited there, for Ino-pig. How troublesome –grunt-

**Ino-bachan... I know, I'm early... I'm already at the fountains, where are you? Shall I come? _S**

I waited for her reply.

**Sakura-hog, I'll come to you, I'm just getting a latte _I**

What the... a latte without me?! I'll show her! I'm going to get a scoop and make her wait and wait for her txt msg in looking for me!

I entered the nearest ice cream place and asked for a scoop of bubblegum with blueberry. Yummy.

Then that guy appeared again. "Blackforest," he ordered as he sat.

He looked around the place and spotted me and smirked. I shifted my gaze from him and quickly shoved in spoons of frozen solid ice cream when it was passed out. Then suddenly, my headache from the cause of eating sheer cold ice cream! I dropped the spoon and it fell on to the linoleum floor of the shop.

I could feel his pair of eyes on me, worried maybe? Then later turned into a smirk according to my instincts.

The headache passed by and I slowly finished the ice cream spoon by spoon and left the place, mustering the deathliest glare I could manage and sent the glare towards him.

She returned back to her original pose, Ino was still no where to be found. After 5 minutes' wait, Ino came back, more like flounce back with her many shopping bags dangling from both sides, shouting. "Sakura! Guess what happened!"

"Ooh how exciting, what happened?" I replied, sarcasm dripping off.

"I found someone to my likings," she said. Wait, what?

"Really, who?" my activity came back to me. Hooray!

"I don't know... he looks familiar and all... I met him at Madame Z's fortune reading or something... you know there's something in the middle, do you think he works there?"

"I guess so... maybe TenTen will know him since she works there too... for part time, you know,"

"How did you know so much?" she wanted to know.

"Is that even a question?" I retorted, proudly.

"Hey Saki, let's go to a beauty spa, I need a head massage to lessen stress from school," Ino pleaded in a bribery voice.

"Fine... I really need new finger manicure too," I said, looking at my carefully polished fingernails.

"Fine, let's go!" she jumped, causing attention to us. I gave them back awkward smiles according to the situation and said, "She's a bit crazy," and stuff.

We arrived at the beauty spa. "I want a head massage... and Sakura wants the usual, right Sakura?" Ino asked and I nodded with a beatific smile.

I was taken to the feet cleansing room... after half an hour past, they finished scrubbing and offered me to choose a colour and a design for my nails. As I look around the room, I saw a familiar face. He seems to be sleeping but I recognize him immediately.

His feet cleansing was done and prepared to get up, my nails were done, too. So I ran behind him and forced him to spin around to face me. "Are you a stalker?" he laughed, sleepily. "Are you following me?" it has to be. There are no coincidences like this! Or did Ino plan it?

"Give me one reason why I should?"

"For my father's business and you people want to kidnap me for ransom," I panicked.

"I have no intention for whatever your father does,"

"So... you don't know me?"

"You're a new face to me,"

"You're done?!" it sounds like Sasuke-kun's voice. Ooh, he came to pick me up? How sweet. "Yes, I'm done," I replied back, spinning gracefully back to face him.

"Sakura? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" so he didn't came to pick me up?

"Oh, Sakura, say hi to my brother," he gestured to the rude man beside me. Wait, what?!

_End of Chapter 2_

**Ooh a cliffie! Cya! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back from Hiatus!!!! School's back on the schedule, but I'll still be posting this fic... frequently. Please R&R! It's a crime to read and not review! That's what a great TT author used to say. I'm just repeating it, so credits to her! :) **

_Chapter 3_

"What? Your brother?" I stared, agaped at the man standing in front of me. He seems to be smirking at my situation. Damn, I am not falling for it. I will not give myself in! Just because he's Sasuke-kun's brother gives him no right to deserve my respect and bribery. "Nice to meet you......." I held out my hand, smirking myself to see if he'll shake it genuinely or do something he shouldn't in front of Sasuke-kun that will black dot him.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? Out of school?" he eyed me, looking very suspiciously. I flinched by the look he's giving me, I felt like a baby who does something wrong that angered her father.

"Pedicure and manicure?" I replied raising a pitch higher. "Today's a half day due to some technical problems," he looked like he didn't trust me. I gave him a genuine look enough to convince him that I'm telling the truth. I know what he's thinking, I know exactly what's on his mind. It doesn't take a genius like me to figure it out, actually. He's accusing me inwardly that I am so obssesed with him (like I'm not) to skip school just because he wasn't there.

"So Sasuke-kun, I didn't thought you'd skip school... what are you doing here? You normally don't like to come to a beauty spa," it's time for me to accuse him now. He didn't look like he's taking the accusation seriously. "This is a special occasion to relax in the spa with my brother," was all he said and his voice sounded nonchalant. what happened to my loving Sasuke-kun? He normally doesn't sound like this. I forgot that my hand is still held out, how embarassing? "Aren't you like going to shake it as you introduce yourself to me?" I asked modestly to the ugly man beside the drop-dead gorgeous Sasuke-kun.

"Sakura, this is my brother, Uchiha Itachi, the heir to the Uchiha productions in the States,"

"Nice to meet you, I am _Haruno _Sakura," I think I did a pretty darn good job in emphasizing my surname since Sasuke-kun didn't add it in. "Heir to the Haruno modeling agency," I boasted, since his title is clearly annoucne, why shouldn't I?

"Oh, Sasuke, I thought you said she was pretty, why is her hair abnormally pink with emerald coloured eyes which doesn't match her hair... not to mention her oversize forehead. I thought girls have colour sense," I know he was making fun of me, I knew it. He was intentionally mocking me.

"With all due respect, you're not looking so handsome yourself. If I see you somewhere else, the guess of you being Sasuke-kun wouldn't even be a piffany," evidently, I wanted to add that. For brothers, they look completely different, not to add their personality too.

"-ahem- shall we all go take a drink or something?" Sasuke asked, feeling tight in the middle.

"Sure Sasuke-kun, why not?" I was about to leave with them until the nice lady who was getting my nail polishes returned and called me. "Miss, you're not done," She said it in a sing-songy voice.

"Sure, I'll be right back,"

"That's okay Sakura, some other time," I can't believe he's shooing me inwardly. Before I could even say a word, he draped his brother in a brotherly fashion and left, didn't even spare attention at all. It was like I didn't even exist in this world. Am I being a social reject now? From her boyfriend? OMG, 911, I need to call Ino.

**Ino-pig, 911, come see me in my section when you're done_S **

I spend the rest of the time getting my nails done as I wait for the pig to come see me. Damn, she's taking long! How many massages is she taking anyways? Finally she arrived!

"What's the 911 Saki," Ino asked frantically, rushing in the room as if something's on fire. Her expression completely changed when she saw me relaxed, getting my nails done."Is this a 911 Saki? Do you want me to pick your colour for you? I thought it was a real emergency, you baka!"

"No, not a fashion emergency, I met with Sasuke awhile ago," I started, she looked at me with interest and nodded. "He turned out to be someone I... hate when I was at the mall, in the book shop to be more precise, and now he's mocking me. Pointing out all the negative points about me," at this point Ino gasped with her palm blocking her mouth. "And Sasuke-kun's alienating me!" I shrieked adding the last part.

"This is terrible," she said, stating the obvious."You must be devastated," she added. Now she's being melodramatic.

"Yeah," I replied, awkwardly, playing along.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of this," she assured, she looked trustworthy enough. But she's the best person you could go to with emergencies. Any kind, she'll help if you can get her interested in it.

(The next day... back at school... at the steps)

"Hey little freshman," Ino called in her sweetest voice to a passing young girl. "You know who the hottest guy in school is right?" the girl nodded. "Of course it's Uchiha Sasuke!" Ino smiled. "Good, did you see him come in?"she batted her eyelashes at this point.

"Uh, no,"

"Then tell me when you do,"

"Sure, I will," the little girl smiled and skipped away, that must have brightened her mood. Ino sure is good at using little girls, especially freshmen.

I heaved a sigh at Sasuke-kun's absence.

"Saki, honey, don't give up just yet," Ino said, teasing me, trying to be dramatic.

"Stop being just a drama queen," I gave her a playful punch giving a soft laughter as well. After all, she was being funny.

"Hey, don't feel bad about it. I'm sure it's just a matter of time. He'll turn back to you," Ino told me, seriously this time.

"Thanks," I said, staring down at the grayscale steps of the school entrance, I took another spoonful of strawberry yogurt and stucked it in my mouth. The only way to please yourself over stress is to full yourself with something sweet. And a second way to please me for this case is to get even with his brother. Watch out Itachi, your bro-mance is going to end soon.

Then a squeal rang through the gates, that only means one thing, Sasuke-kun is here at school. Perfect timing for my plan to start in action. This starts now.

I wonder why the fangirls still chase after him when me, I am dating him. That doesn't make sense, do they still think Sasuke-kun would turn to them and leave me? Nuh-uh. Wrong fangirls. Watch and learn little fangirls, cos the Queen Bee will show you how it's done.

"Sasuke-kun's here," I alerted Ino though I was sure she was aware of the fact too.

"Hey Sakura, I figure you'd be here," Sasuke-kun arrived in front of me, at the bottom of the steps with swarns of fangirls swooning behind him after glimpse of total hotness. I mean, who could resist his coolness? Major hottie alert.

"Um, is there anything you wanted to tell me?" I asked, batting my eyelashes. I know that was a dumb questions, it sounded like I was mad at him and we're not even dating. Wrong question, dammit. He's my boyfriend for god's sake! He doesn't need to a reason to see me! Damn you Sakura, you're dumb! Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb! What's your huge forehead worth if it's not for show?It's not even functioning properly.

"Oh yeah. Care to join dinner at my house? To give you a proper introduction with my brother," he said drawing circles with his feet acting like my question earlier didn't even affect him. "Then I'll be going now. I have free period first, hn," he really have to leave the hn there, did he? I can already see the sarcasm dripping as my mind flashed back to the earlier conversation. Or did he hn that to his fangirls? I hope so.

"That went well," I sighed and whispered, but Ino seem to detect me immediately.

"Anything bothering you again?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything," with that I got on my feet and left for my homeroom. I totally know why Sasuke jumped to first period instead of homeroom, he didn't want to walk to homeroom together. And I let it slip me earlier. What is wrong with our relationship? Is it really his brother's doings? Why is he alienating me? Why?! Is Itachi holding a grudge on me for the book he lost? It's just a book, and he won't really jinxed his brother's frist relationship, would he?

(Homeroom)

I ghosted over to the seat beside Sasuke-kun's seat before any other fangirls does. He didn't even bothered to turn to look at me. He just froze in the position he's in for the past five minutes as we sat. Then Ino came and sat at the desk beside me and mouthed. "Is everything ok with him?" her eyes looked pointedly at Sasuke-kun who sat innocently nonchalant.

I think I should make the first mood to stop our coldness. "So Sasuke-kun, shall I pick a new dress from the mall or just out of the closet?" I asked, my chin on my plam which my elbow is leaned on the desk, I tried to sound attractively cute.

"Uh, your decision," he replied. I thought Sasuke-kun wasn't cold to me after a month when we started dating. I was wrong. Dammit, I was wrong. The coldness is just repeating over again.

"I want to look perfect," I switched to a new position which is leaning back on the chair and stared at my eraser. Hurrah! He turned to look at me, no grin or smile but still. "Sakura," my named escaped his angelic lips. "You're going to fall backwards if you continued to lean on your chair," bastard! I never thought this day would come when I call Sasuke-kun a bastard. How could he pay no attention to me when I'm trying to make him like me again? This is not fair!

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," I gritted my teeth. My voice have a slight edge of anger, I'm trying my best not to let myself sound too angry.

"Morning class," Kakashi entered. "I can see I'm late, well, this time I have a good explanation... it's because of the technical difficulties we had yesterday. Staff meeting," he rushed the whole reason so that Naruto wouldn't have time to call him a liar.

Then the bell rang, signalling for our next class. Biology is going to suck today, cos there's a lot to think about in my mind today. A lot to mentally prepare for the dinner tonight too.

"Bye Sakura, gonna go use the computers for free period now," At least he said bye and told me what he's going to do for free period. Maybe he's just bored with school... and hopefully I'm excluded in his boring , that must be it. Biology can be spend freely now. I am so going to teach the devil-brother a lesson he'll never forget!

Shannaro!!!!!


End file.
